Hidden in the Shadows
by ShockingWeasel
Summary: They are there yet not, forgotten and forbidden. The light of day mocks them as they scurry in their darkness of protection. Mistreated and cast off, unloved and not cared for, they make a stand. Not a stand for hope but rather a stand for their right to remain Hidden in the Shadows.
**Hidden in the Shadows**

 **Prologue**

 **Summary: They are there yet not, forgotten and forbidden. The light of day mocks them as they scurry in the darkness. Mistreated and cast off, they make a stand. Not a stand for hope, but a stand for their right to remain Hidden in the Shadows.**

* * *

 _The world is always in motion._

 _The world is always watching._

 _The world is never ending._

 _For the world is always hating._

 _Awake, Awake, find misery's comfort,_

 _Ignore the calls for happiness._

 _Enjoy the pleasures that we shall offer,_

 _Even when they are coated in death._

 _A joyless journey into nothingness of nothing,_

 _A time with no time to stop,_

 _A home where there is no home to rest,_

 _Forever onward, don't look back,_

 _Don't remember what you have left,_

 _Engrave us,_

 _Etch us,_

 _Inscribe us,_

 _Into your memories,_

 _For we shall protect you,_

 _So please, let us stay,_

 _Let us stay Hidden in the Shadows._

* * *

Happiness. It was a foreign concept to him. While he had experienced a few times, it was always short-lived. Never has he had a time where all he knew was being happy, experiencing joy. The world was unfair, yes he knew, and yet he didn't care. For while the universe has withheld all possibilities of bliss and contentment, why would he want something that he has no need for.

A light breeze hit his bare body; he shivered, goosebumps crawling over him. _Cold_ , he thought, _It Is always cold._ Coldness, unlike happiness, was a very well-known concept to him in numerous ways. Whereas happiness was fleeting, coldness was always there. It never left, always ready to embrace him in its chill. He didn't hate it though. Cold was always there for him, coldness was always waiting for him.

He shivered again when the wind started to wash over the area. He couldn't stop it though, nor did he want to. He let it comb over him, caressing and fondling him as no one else has ever done for him. A short trill of pleasure arced through him, and he shivered, not in chilliness but in gratification.

Then it was gone.

He awoke with a jolt, sweat glistening on his face. Electric blue eyes darted around, dilated and energized, despite the state of slumber that had just been broken out of. Hand, shaking uncontrollably, reached up as he seeming weakly attempted to grab something just out of his read. Dry, chapped lips broke open, the skin of the lips peeling off each other, and a raspy voice came out.

"D… g-go," he weakly muttered, bringing him into a coughing fit as a parched throat screamed for sustenance. "P-ea… Do-t…. g-o…" Tears filled his eyes to the brim, threatening to spill out at any second.

His arm wavered in the air, not strong enough to lift its own weight anymore, and he let it fall down to his side. His lips kept moving, forming words, yet none ever came out. A heavy presence bore into his mind, weighting him down. Eyelids became heavy, far too heavy for him to hold open, and as they fell, he let a smile of no emotion grace his face.

He was going to dream again. He was going to see it again, feel it again. It always left him when he awoke to the fake world, and only when he dreamed of the real world did it come back to care for him.

And so, Uzumaki Naruto slept with a smile on his face as he dreamed of undaunted coldness.

* * *

 **A/N**

' **Ello People, I'm here bringing you Hidden in the Shadows. Pretty short Prologue, but I just wanted to get this out quickly, so yeah. This is an AU and diverged during the Kyuubi attack which is all the I will tell you. I don't know if I will honestly continue this, and even then, if I do it will sporadic updates at best. School is always a factor in updating and I'm struggling for that Valid Victorian. Honestly, I'm not that good of a writer; my grammar is pretty terrible. It took me five rewrites just to get it to this level. So please put up with my sucky writing and try to enjoy.**

 **Remember to drop a review and a fav!**

 **On a side note, man oh man, it's been such a long time since I've been on fanfiction!**


End file.
